


The only choice

by Julindy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Character Death, Drama, Guilt, Letters, M/M, Murder, Slash, succession
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julindy/pseuds/Julindy
Summary: Chaque choix amène de lourdes conséquences. Simplement, tous ne sont pas prêts à les accepter…





	The only choice

**Author's Note:**

> Salut ! Alors voici ENCORE un texte déprimant, sad-end, death-fic et tout ce qui va avec... Quand je disais ne savoir écrire que ça !  
> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JRR Tolkien.  
> Warning : Mention de slash (rien d'explicite)

D'une démarche hésitante, le nain traversa la petite pièce qui lui servait de bureau, et encore incertain de la conduite à tenir, se glissa silencieusement sur sa chaise. Et attendit. Longtemps. Quoi ? Lui-même n'était pas certain de le savoir. Son regard erra paresseusement sur les objets soigneusement ordonné, comme s'il ne les voyait pas, puis s'accrocha par mégarde à une longue plume d'un blanc éclatant. D'une main tremblante il s'en saisit, et sans plus y réfléchir la plongea dans l'encrier. Mais une fois que cela fut fait, il conserva un instant la main en l'air, rien qu'un instant, incapable d'apposer la pointe de cette plume sur le parchemin. Pourquoi avait-il ce besoin intenable de coucher ces mots ignobles sur le papier ? Il l'ignorait. Soulager sa culpabilité peut-être, qui ne désenflait pas avec le temps ? D'une écriture malhabile, bien loin de sa calligraphie habituelle, il commença à tracer les lettres sur le parchemin…

* * *

_Bilbo,_

_Ami précieux et très cher maitre cambrioleur,_

_Voilà maintenant plus de dix ans que s'est déroulé cette tristement célèbre bataille des Cinq Armées. Cette bataille qui vous a couté la vie. Dix ans. Quand ce temps passe en un battement de cils pour certains, éclair fugace dans une vie bien trop courte, ce n'est qu'une éternité d'agonie pour d'autres. Comme moi, et bien plus encore… Malgré les années ayant passées, la douleur reste aussi vive dans chacun de nos cœurs. Personne ne vous a oublié, cher Bilbo, personne. Pas même moi. Surtout pas moi… Comment le pourrai-je ? Comment, alors que…_

_Enfin, ce n'est pas pour me lamenter que j'écris cette lettre, bien que je sache pertinemment de quelle manière dérivent mes pensées dès lors que je me mets à penser à vous et à ces événements. Non, pour être tout à fait honnête, la véritable raison de cette lettre est plus… prosaïque. Une bonne nouvelle Bilbo, une très bonne nouvelle. Je vous avais avec joie fait part il y a un peu plus de deux ans de cela du mariage de Thorin avec la très honorée dame Arabelle. J'ai à présent le bonheur de vous annoncé la naissance de leur premier enfant. C'est un petit garçon, déjà bien beau et fort robuste, qui répond au doux nom de Bilbo. Oui, comme vous. Tel que je peux vous connaitre, je vous imagine déjà rougir devant cette attention que vous ne pensez pas mériter. Loin de là, c'est même tout le contraire. L'héritier du trône de Durin porte votre prénom mon ami, et c'est peut-être la preuve la plus parlante que jamais vous n'avez été oublié de nous. Qu'importent soient les années passées sans vous._

_Quoi que vous puissiez en penser, vous aviez parfaitement votre place dans la compagnie. Vous en étiez un membre à part entière. Mieux, vous en étiez le ciment, qui liait ses membres les uns aux autres. Aimable compagnon de route pour certains, ami précieux pour la majorité d'entre nous. Mais vous étiez plus que cela pour Thorin, bien plus, tellement plus. Je l'ai vu vous savez, sans que vous n'ayez besoin de le dire… Les regards lourds de sens que vous échangiez, les sourires complices, presque secrets, les effleurements un peu trop appuyés… Personne à part moi ne s'en est rendu compte, ou du moins il ne me semble pas avoir aperçu le moindre soupçon parmi nos compagnons. Après tout, vous étiez si discrets ! Mais pas assez néanmoins. Pas assez. J'aurais préféré d'ailleurs, ne m'être rendu compte de rien. Ignorer les tendres sentiments qui vous poussaient ardemment l'un vers l'autre. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais pas le choix…_

_Bien qu'en toute honnêteté je pense pouvoir dire m'être toujours méfié de la relation troublante qui vous liait, Thorin et vous, mes premiers doutes, ou du moins concrets, me sont apparus le jour de notre arrivée chez Beorn. Là, pour la première fois, vous vous êtes isolés tous les deux pour discuter. Oh, rien de bien extraordinaire. Vous veniez de lui sauver la vie après tout, ce en quoi je vous en serais d'ailleurs éternellement reconnaissant. Mais ce fut ainsi chacun des soirs qui ont suivis. Quand tous nos compagnons dormaient, je vous observais à la dérobée. Je voyais vos deux visages éclairés par les flammes du campement, vos yeux si brillants quand vous vous regardiez l'un l'autre. Mais j'ai préféré penser que ce n'était rien, rien d'autre que l'éclosion d'une franche amitié tant attendue, ou simplement mon imagination trop fertile qui me jouait des tours. Mais cela a continué à Mirkwood, et ça a même empiré. J'ai vu la douleur dans les yeux de Thorin quand vous avez été séparé du reste de la compagnie. Une souffrance telle que je n'en avais pas vu dans ses yeux depuis la mort de son frère, des décennies plus tôt. Si j'avais su quel était le destin qui vous attendait, j'aurais qualifié cette douleur de passade. Et pourtant… Sa peur qu'il puisse vous arriver quelque chose était bien réelle, et le soulagement trop poignant de vous voir vivant était tout sauf factice. Et à Esgaroth cela continua, encore. Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu. Rien qui puisse me confirmer quoi que ce soit. Mais désormais je savais._

_Pourtant, je voulais croire de toutes mes forces qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux, pour ne pas devoir en recourir à de telles extrémités. Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix tous les deux. Vous me l'avez imposé. J'ai eu la preuve ultime de mes soupçons une fois la montagne reconquise et Smaug mort. Pris par l'allégresse de cette victoire, Thorin vous a pris dans ses bras et vous a embrassé avec avidité. Ce n'était pas un baiser chaste, non, loin de là. C'était un baiser fougueux et passionné. Ce n'était pas le premier, c'était clairement visible. Et si rien ne se passait, ce ne serait pas le dernier. Mais je ne pouvais pas le tolérer. Je ne le devais pas. Plongés dans les ombres des murs de pierre, il semblerait que je fusse le seul à vous avoir vu. Le seul, parmi tous. Pauvre de moi. Pauvre de vous. Et pourtant je vous ai félicités, ayant douloureusement conscience de là où se situait mon devoir. J'ai fait mine d'approuver votre amour. Car oui, je dois au moins vous reconnaitre que c'était de l'amour qui vous liait, et aucunement quelques passions insipides ou perverses dont on accuse parfois les hommes qui s'aiment. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Au contraire, la séparation n'en serait que plus dure, et la chute plus abrupte. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Ou du moins, on ne me le laissait pas. Pardonne-moi Bilbo…_

_J'ai donc commencé à mettre au point des plans pour vous séparer. A chaque fois que l'ébauche d'une idée me venait, c'était vos visages rayonnants à tous les deux qui s'imposaient à moi. Comment pourrai-je vous séparer ? Comment ? Pourtant, je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai cru n'avoir besoin de rien faire quand Thorin t'a fait chasser de la montagne pour avoir volé l'Arkenstone. Courageux hobbit, brave compagnon, se sacrifiant pour le bien de son amant. Tu sais Bilbo, j'ai vu ton visage défait devant la haine qu'il te portait, les larmes difficilement contenues qui pourtant perlaient au coin de tes yeux. Comme nous tous d'ailleurs, bien que les autre ne devinaient pas l'ampleur de ce qui se dessinait sous leurs yeux. Mais je pensais, qu'importe combien cette souffrance était douloureuse pour toi, qu'elle était néanmoins nécessaire. Oui, j'ai bien cru pendant quelques cruels instants que je n'aurais pas à jouer le terrible rôle que m'imposait mon destin. Mais l'espoir fait mal. La guerre vint, et avec elle la résurrection de Thorin et son retour à la réalité. Sais-tu qu'a-t-il demandé ? La première chose qu'il se rappela, au travers de ses pensées encore brumeuses ? Toi. Juste toi. C'est pathétique, n'est ce pas ? Il t'avait chassé, l'esprit enfiévré par le pouvoir, mais son cœur te réclamait de nouveau. J'ai cru que noue n'irions pas à de telles extrémités. Que je n'aurais pas à effectuer telle besogne. J'y ai cru, vraiment. Mais comme Thorin ne semblait pas capable de prendre la bonne décision, je le ferais à sa place. Il suivrait son cœur, et moi je serais sa raison. Pardonne-moi…_

_Nous nous sommes tous jetés à corps perdu dans la bataille. Bien sûr, le but ultime était d'exterminer l'armée des orcs, cette immonde engeance. Mais le vrai but de cette attaque suicide était de te sauver toi. Et oui, toute la compagnie s'est précipitée sur tes traces, Thorin en tête. Thorin qui, je le voyais, cherchais désespérément ton visage dans celui de la masse grouillante qui nous faisait face. Mais pourtant, ce qu'il ne savait pas, ce que tous ignoraient, c'est que quelqu'un avait une motivation plus forte encore : moi. Je devais te retrouver avant lui, il le fallait, il n'y avait pas d'autre issue. Je préférais faire ça ainsi, discrètement, durant cette guerre qui ne laisserait pas de témoins. Personne pour assister au crime que je m'apprêtais à commettre. Simplement une victime parmi tant d'autres. C'était la meilleure solution. Pas pour toi, bien évidemment. Mais pour lui._

_Et finalement, après des recherches intensives qui me semblèrent durer des heures, c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé le premier. Un miracle tout bonnement. Un miracle que je n'attendais plus. J'ai vu dans cette opportunité l'approbation des Valars pour ma folle entreprise. La décision divine qui balaya les dernières hésitations que je pouvais avoir. Jamais Mahal ne m'aurait laissé ainsi faire, souiller d'une manière aussi affreuse le sang de Durin, s'il ne pensait pas que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais j'avais une occasion, cette occasion unique._

_Et j'allais la saisir, l'embraser de toutes mes forces. Tu étais encerclé par les orcs, simple et faible créature prise au piège, et immédiatement je me suis porté à ton côté. Là, tu m'as offert un grand sourire resplendissant en me reconnaissant, un des sourires dont tu avais le secret et que tu n'offrais qu'à tes plus proches amis. Savoir que tu me considérais comme tel alors que j'allais ainsi te trahir me tordait les entrailles et me retournait le cœur, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je n'avais pas le choix ! Sans savoir comment, je parvins à te sourire en retour. Un sourire crispé, dont pourtant tu ne semblas pas déceler la froideur. Un à un, nous avons éliminé tous les orcs qui nous entouraient. Nous faisions vraiment une bonne équipe tous les deux. Et quand enfin nous pûmes nous reposer, tout l'espace autour de nous dégagé sur plusieurs mètres, tu m'as de nouveau sourit. Tu m'as remercié. Plusieurs fois. Et d'un geste franc je t'ai planté mon épée dans la poitrine._

_Oh Bilbo ! Je me rappelle encore de ton visage, tout à coup si livide. Tu as contemplé un temps qui m'a parut infini la poignée de l'arme qui sortait de ton corps et qui semblait s'incruster en toi. Puis tu m'as regardé moi. Moi, simplement moi. Ton ami. Ton meurtrier. Ce n'était pas un regard accusateur que tu avais. Tu étais trop bon Bilbo, bien trop gentil. Je t'avais tué, je te tuais, et toi… Toi, tu me regardais, le regard emplit d'incompréhension. J'ai pu lire un « Pourquoi ? » hésitant sur tes lèvres déjà blêmes, comme si tu n'osais pas poser la question. Puis tu t'es écroulé. Comme ça, comme une masse. Une masse inerte. Je suis resté là un long moment, debout, raide, contemplant ton corps déjà froid. Encore aujourd'hui, des années après, cette vision me hante. Jour et nuit. Tes yeux si bruns, si chatoyant, emplis de désespoir, et ternis pas le masque implacable de la mort… Un cauchemar…_

_Je suis tombé à genoux, souillant ma tunique dans le sang. Ton sang. J'ai retirée mon épée de ta poitrine, qui me semblait soudainement maculée d'un rouge beaucoup trop vif. Je t'ai regardé, encore. Et j'ai pleuré. Longtemps, très longtemps. Des heures entières. Et même une fois que les larmes se furent taries, je restais là. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Encore aujourd'hui, je l'ignore. Protéger ce qu'il restait de toi peut-être ? Je suis resté. Jusqu'à ce que la bataille soit terminée. Jusqu'à ce qu'à leur tour, le reste de la compagnie arrive. Jusqu'à ce que tous les nains s'effondrent, un à un, en constatant que l'inévitable s'était déjà produit. Jusqu'à ce que Thorin en personne se joigne à nous, et qu'il voit ton cadavre._

_Bilbo, Bilbo, Bilbo… Je ne veux plus jamais le voir comme ça Bilbo ! Plus jamais ! Il s'est jeté au sol avec violence, hurlant ton nom à plein poumon. A s'en briser la voix. Il a pris ton cadavre dans ses bras et l'a bercé, longuement, le pressant avec force et tendresse contre son torse. Il a caressé tes cheveux blonds couleur miel, et embrassé tes lèvres froides. Puis lui, le grand roi au cœur de glace, dur et orgueilleux, a pleuré. Beaucoup. Longtemps. J'ai pleuré aussi. Parce que cette douleur, c'est moi qui l'avais provoqué. Moi, pas toi. Mais pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à regretter mon geste. Bien sûr, je savais que j'aurais toujours la culpabilité qui me dévorait déjà à l'idée d'avoir fait couler ton sang. Mais c'était pour son bien. Et c'est cette seule et unique raison qui me permet encore aujourd'hui de ne pas perdre la tête. C'est cette pensée qui me fait tenir quand songer aux actes de mon personne abjecte me donne la nausée. Je suis navré…_

_Nous sommes restés là, longtemps. Pleurant la mort de l'un des notre. Tu étais l'un des notre Bilbo, n'en doute jamais. Puis nous sommes rentrés au campement. Les jours ont passés, lents et vides de sens. Les morts ont été brulés, leurs cendres éparpillées au vent. Toi, tu as été enterré, comme le voulaient les coutumes de la Comté. Thorin a pleuré, encore. J'ai pleuré, encore. Mais dans mon chagrin, j'ai sourit. Car quand Thorin a scellé définitivement la porte de ton tombeau, en déposant de manière symbolique la dernière pierre, c'était l'ultime page de votre histoire qui se fermait. Une page que j'avais moi-même clôturé. Pardonne-moi Bilbo…_

_Les années ont passées. Ternes. Pendant un temps, Thorin est resté célibataire. Faisant son deuil. Mais je ne pouvais pas le permettre, pas après avoir tant sacrifié pour lui. Pas quand tu étais mort de telle manière. Je lui ai présenté de nombreuses femmes. A chaque fois, il m'a dit les trouvées fades et insipides. Mais le conseil s'en est mêlé, et a tant et si bien insisté qu'il fut obligé de prendre épouse. Il choisit Arabelle, la plus compréhensive. La moins pire d'une certaine manière. Il ne l'aime pas. Ou du moins, pas comme il t'a aimé. Je sais reconnaitre le regard de quelqu'un qui pose enfin les yeux sur son unique. Thorin avait ce regard quand il le posait sur toi. Regard que j'ai définitivement voilé. Je regrette tellement, si tu savais Bilbo ! Mais je n'avais pas le choix !_

_Aujourd'hui son fils est né, et ta mort a finalement pris tout son sens. Toi vivant, Thorin ne se serait jamais marié, n'aurait pas eu cet enfant. L'héritier légitime du trône, le descendant de Durin. Ce n'était pas contre toi Bilbo, tu le sais, ou du moins je l'espère. Tu aurais été un compagnon parfait pour lui. Le seul qui le complétait parfaitement d'ailleurs. Mais voilà, je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que tu es un homme, et que par conséquent tu n'aurais jamais pu offrir à Thorin ce que nécessite absolument son statut de roi : une descendance. N'importe qui d'autre Bilbo aurait accepté ce sacrifice, si important soit-il, pour passer le reste de sa vie aux côtés de son compagnon. Lui aussi s'il avait pu aurait fait ce choix, comme les autres. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. Je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai pris la décision pour lui, qu'importe combien elle me fût douloureuse._

_Je suis tellement désolé Bilbo ! Si tu savais comme je suis désolé. Tellement, tellement désolé… Je n'ai jamais voulu ta mort, bien au contraire ! Seulement, tu t'es épris de la mauvaise personne, et la mauvaise personne t'a retourné ton amour… Je suis désolé Bilbo... Je ne voulais pas que cela se termine ainsi. Tu aurais dû rester chez toi, dans la Comté. Tu aurais été heureux. Pas autant qu'avec Thorin, mais du moins tu serais vivant. Et lui n'aurait pas cette mélancolie continuelle dans le regard. Il aurait mieux valu que jamais vous ne vous rencontriez. Ça aurait mieux valut pour nous tous. Pour toi. Pour lui. Et pour moi aussi, qui à présent doit vivre avec ces regrets. Certes, vous n'auriez jamais connu votre âme-sœur. Mais vous auriez vécut. Vous auriez été heureux quand même…_

_Je suis désolé, je t'en prie, pardonne moi… Depuis ce jour, cet abominable jour, tous les soirs quand je m'endors, c'est ton visage rendu blême par la mort que je vois. Ce sont tes yeux bruns, tantôt inexpressifs, tantôt interrogateurs qui me toisent ! Cesse de me hanter Bilbo ! Comprends-moi, j'ai fait ça pour son bien ! Son bien ! Je ne voulais pas Bilbo ! Je ne voulais pas ! Mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Je suis désolé, tellement, tellement désolé, je regrette, pardonne-moi…_  


* * *

Le nain lâcha vivement sa plume dans un geste saccadé et laissa couler sur ses joues les larmes trop longtemps retenues. Il enfouit machinalement sa tête entre ses bras et s'affala sur son bureau. Et pleura longtemps, très longtemps. Des heures durant, jusqu'à ce que sa bougie sur la table soit entièrement consumée. Il se redressa alors dans la semi-obscurité ambiante, les yeux rouges et les muscles tétanisés d'être resté trop longtemps immobile. Il se leva de sa chaise, la démarche malhabile, saisit la feuille de papier et sans trace d'un remord la jeta dans la cheminé. Comme le furent toutes les précédentes lettres qu'il avait écrit. Comme toutes celles qu'il restait à venir. Les yeux rouges mais le regard ferme, Balin contempla sans rien dire le papier noircir et les flammes consumer ces derniers mots…

_Je suis désolé…_

**Author's Note:**

> OS publié initialement sur Fanfiction.net le 14/04/2015.


End file.
